1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a nylon belt with an attached elastic pouch that straps around the waist and is designed in particular to hold three tennis balls while the player is engaging in the sporting activity.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, many have attempted to design a device to carry tennis balls in that eliminates time and energy in gathering balls. However, those devices have more drawbacks and fall short of the need to provide a suitably comfortable and easily accessible, safe product to wear and to carry balls. Companies, such as, Unique Sports Inc. have designed and trademarked a plastic clip-on ball pocket to hold only one ball. Its design does not allow the ball to be easily removed from its plastic pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,404 to Daniels (1983) disclosed a device that holds only 2 balls. In addition, the belt's fastener is cumbersome and the tubular construction of the ball chamber does not provide quick and easy access. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,803 to Liberboim (1984) disclosed a device to hold at least six tennis balls that is suitable only for practice, but not for the comfort of engaging in a game.
Technically, a tennis game without errors would require only one to two balls. Most games have a need for three balls. U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,427 to McManus (1989) disclosed a device to hold one to four tennis balls. However, the belt's construction of the ball retainer cages are not enclosed in a soft fabric bag for safety and suitably comfortable to wear in a game.